Internet protocol (IP) is a best-effort network protocol. Packets which are sent by way of IP are not guaranteed to reach their destination. For example, packets may be dropped by overloaded IP routers. Furthermore, IP does not guarantee any particular delivery sequence for packets. If packets do ultimately arrive, they may be out of order. However, protocols such as transmission control protocol (TCP) may view out-of-order packets as a sign of network congestion. As a result, notwithstanding the lack of a guarantee for in-order delivery with IP, it is desirable to maintain in-order delivery of packets.